breath in breath out and don't scream
by TwasLinnette
Summary: this takes place right after the reckoning and when i mean right after i mean right after! you would think after all they been through chloe and her friends would catch a  breck right? if you thought yes, you must be dreaming!chloe x derek and others!
1. after the explosion

Chloe was so close. Her scent so intoxicating, her lips so inviting. I looked her in the eyes and bent picking her up bridal style. Our lips pressed against each other and moved in sync. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she allowed entrance. You tongues were dancing a hot passionate song. Being so lost in this amazing girl I almost didn't hear the thud of footballs coming closer to us. I pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked her breathing labored a bit her eyes wondering if she did something erroneous.

I smiled lightly assuring her she did nothing and put her down. I nodded in the direction were Simon appeared running towards us as if his life depended on it. He skidded to a stop propping himself on his knees for balance.

"Dad...needs…you… to" he didn't finish for taking another gulp of air. I heard his heart beat going back to normal. He straightened and said much more clearly now

"Dad sent me to get you guys, he needs us all together for something, and he wasn't really specific on details."

I ran my hand through my hair and nodded. I was really hoping for my time with Chloe but Simon's infamous timing said otherwise. Chloe broke my thoughts when she tugged my hand. A small smile appeared at my lips at the thought of tiny Chloe trying to drag me back to the motel. She noticed and blushed deep scarlet.

"Derek come on! Simon is almost there and we haven't even moved!" I scrunched my brow in confusion and looked up. She was right Simon had run back without even a head's up. Whatever dad had to tell us must have big. I picked up a surprised Chloe who made a "oh" of surprise as I ran towards the motel curiosity sparked in my eyes at what new we were supposed to hear.

That's all for now! Please review?


	2. behold our supernatural family!

**Hello awesome readers people things. I know it took forever to update (it felt like forever to me...) but procrastination is a force to be reckoned with! Hehe. Get it? Reckoned. The reckoning? Ahh my corny jokes, anyway to le story! **

The wind whipped past as Chloe felt like she was on a rollercoaster. Except hers is tall, dark, handsome and she was in undeniable love with him. They made it in front of the motel number in a flash. Derek put Chloe down gracefully as she'd id break if she landed on a wrong angle. Chloe rolled her eyes at him. Derek turned the nob of the door and behold inside held their supernatural family. The color of the room was a paling tan. It oddly reminded Derek of Lyle's house parlor. The room was nothing fancy but it was decent. Tori lay on the bed next to Simon. Her long legs dangling off the end. Simon sat comfortably with her while talking to a petite girl. She had straight but slightly curled auburn hair (cut in layers) that stopped a bit past her shoulders. She had fair skin and when she looked up at me I saw she had violet eyes. But I noticed she wasn't looking at me. She was looking towards my direction but her eyes didn't ignite in recognition. Simon whispered to her and she smiled slight at me. Chloe waved awkwardly back.

Chloe say down in an empty inviting chair, Derek still stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders rubbing tiny circles trying to relax her.

Kit smiled brightly and stood from his seat from the window. "Well now that everyone's here I'll tell you the news!" all eyes were on him.

"As you can see we have two new comers in our family."_ Two?_ He motioned towards the girl with violet eyes. "This is Ember Leviosa" ember smiled and gave a tight nod to everyone. Kit had walked over to the corner in the room where Chloe hadn't noticed a guy was standing there. He had jet black hair with a tint of blue; it fell In front of his eyes. He was also pale like ember with soft hazel eyes. His black t-shirt and jeans made him look lean. He stood casually while kit introduced him.

"And this is Jared Accio" like ember had done he nodded towards everyone and gave us a small smile. Kit continued. "They had gotten to the safe house before you all arrived and escaped. They heard word of what had happened and came looking for us, and I guess embers visions helped them find us."

Ember nodded and said, "We were walking towards this road leading to this motel when I had a vision seeing kit walk out the retrieve something from his van, I knew that was my chance and ran to reach him with Jared close behind."

Jared chuckled lightly and everyone turned to him in question of what was comical.

He closed his eyes and shrugged said simply, "It's ironic how she has visions of the future being blind and all."

**Well I personally feel proud that this one's longer than my first chapter! (Gives self a cookie) weren't expecting that huh? :O well I kind of dropped a hint or two so yeah ^.^ please please please review? I need criticism people! :) That's how a story keeps rolling! Now I will leave you with a corny joke ~runs off stage before you throw rotten fruit/vegies at me **

**Q. why do seagulls fly over the sea?**

**A. if they flew over the bay they would be bagels!**

**Ohh that's an ear tingler xD**


	3. story time

**Hi guys yet again! Alright a couple of things before we get the story skedaddling along! A. GUYS PLEASEEEE REVIEW! Like I said before, reviews keep a story rolling! It lets me know you guys want more! Throw a writer a bone! Jeez! Btw could you do me a kind favor of spreading this story around? Every time I try to search for it, it doesn't come up x _ x that's all this writers got to say now on to the supernaturals! **

Everyone stared at ember with the exception of Simon. Ember sighed and said with exasperation at Jared, "Ya know I could have said that myself." She turned to Jared to shoot him with a deadly glare that beat tori's out of the water. Jared threw her a half smirk even though she couldn't see it.

"Just being a gentleman is all Ember no need to be all defensive" Jared said still smirking. He shifted slightly leaning his weight on his right leg. His hair fell in front of his eyes a bit.

"Ohh gee Jared! Don't let me hold you back from your manners!" Ember said, sarcasm dripped in her tone. She turned to the others in the room about to explain everything when Tori interrupted her.

"Wait! How could you know, Jared was over there since the whole blind thing?" Derek piped up and asked in pure curiosity, "How did you know when we walked in the room?" Chloe then added, "How did you know which direction to smile at when I came in?"

Ember being infamous for her lack of patience through her arms up in the air in irritation and stood from her seat next to Simon. She walked in front of where she knew where the door was. She put her hands on her hips her auburn hair looking redder and fiercer.

"Ok, I'm not trying to be rude but WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" the whole room zipped up their lips and threw away the key. Or at least Simon and Jared did. Sensing the silence and pairs of eyes burning holes at her she began her story

"Well when I was born my biological parents gave me up and put me in a basket and left me at the door steps of my aunt. Very harry potter cliché I know but anyway, my aunt and her husband rob raised me. I became blind in a car crash when I was 8." Tori was opening her mouth to ask a question but ember carried on. "I started developing these powers when I was around 12. Kind of creepy seeing visions of the future at twelve huh? Then came the whole being able sense the vibrations of my surrounding. Almost like having a blue print of the room I'm in."

Jared butted in again and said; "She's kind of like toph from the last air bender!" That was it. Ember walked right in front of him and pointed a finger to his chest and poked it. After all she was a head shorter than him.

"SO HELP ME IF YOU BUTT IN ONE MORE TIME I WILL NOT SHARE MY NUTELLA WITH YOU!" she threatened him. Of course everyone expected Jared to challenge her but something unexpected happen. His face went stark white and his eyes bulged out of his sockets like a fish. This time it was embers turn to smirk at him.

"You…wouldn't ...wouldn't dare!" he choked

"Try me." Ember said confidently and skipped back to her spot. Front and center once again. Before she began again everyone started cracking up like broken eggs. Simon and tori were holding their sides. Kit and Lauren lips were quivering madly trying to leave the boy with some dignity. Chloe and Derek didn't hold it back. They held each other has laughter racked through their bodies. Ember felt a new heat near Jared and knew with satisfaction that he was blushing madly. Simon managed to choke out

"So the big emotionless dark Jared's weakness is nutella huh?"

From the right side of the room Chloe had enough breath to say, "Just like's Derek's weakness for bacon!"

That was it. The whole room exploded with laughter. After five minutes of hilarity and a crimson Derek muttering "shut up" they composed themselves. Tears were streaking some eyes as they paid their attention to ember yet again.

"As I was saying" ember whipped a tear away from her eye trying not to burst out in laughter again she kept her poise "after a while I got use to it, but of course life could never be normal for a super natural huh?" she heard a mutter of "you got that right" and agreements after that. Ember smiled a little and thought _at least somebody understands _

"Rob had gotten worried out when my predications came true to the exact pin point." She had closed her eyes at this point. Rage started to bubble inside her like a fire. "Or a better word for it would be to get rid of me. He wanted all my aunts' attention and with me in the picture he wouldn't achieve that. So what does he do?" ember pauses to take a breath. The whole room was edging on the answer that was soon to come flying from her lips. "Tell my aunt I'm mentally sick and I'm having hallucinations in my mind." Her voice changed, swelling with resentment and anger.

The room went dead silent. At hearing this, the group of supernaturals worse answer was confirmed. She was sent to Lyle house.

"I think you know how the rest went on." She said quietly betrayal colored her tone as she remembered her aunt believing rob and not even questioning it. Ember had sat back down next to Simon when a single tear strolled down her pale cheek. She could feel her cloudy violet eyes watering but she blinked the tears back.

_I refuse to cry._ She thought bitterly.

**WELL THEN! There you have it! Poor ember… anyway please please review! May I remind you reviews let me know you guys and dolls want more! Pretty please review? Till next time!**


	4. Bro tip

_Hello my lovies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while been crazy busy with things of social and academic importance and other shtuffs so let the story begin!_

The room was struck silent at ember's emotions swirling around her unseen to the eye but felt by everyone. Simon put a tentative hand on the auburn girls shoulder but to no prevail. Ember shook him off and stood heading straight to the door opened it and slammed it behind her. Ember left in her wake, confused super naturals on what to do to comfort their new friend. Tori turned to Jared glaring at him.

"Aren't you going to do something?" tori asked

Jared turned to her direction and asked "do what? Console her? Unless you just want to be pushed away, I wouldn't recommend it" Jared paused for a second and turned to meet Simons gaze, "that includes you lover boy."

Naturally Simon got defensive and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" with a raised eye brow jarred simply stated, "Here's a bro tip for you, girls like ember? Aren't like the rest, trying to comfort her or be sympathetic is not going to make her like you, I thought you learned that with Chloe". He jerked his chin towards Chloe who was sitting comfortably in Derek's lap. At the sudden attention dawned towards her she blushed and look down at her hands.

Before Simon's retort even left his lips Jared slipped out the door in the night. Tori got up from the spring ridden mattress with a "bong". She rolled her eyes at Simon as she passed him.

"Honestly he's got a point you'd think you'd know that by now" tori said. She walked swiftly after Jared out the door, the wind taking her warmth with it.

In unison with the slamming door, Simon threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I can't get a sentence out without the person walking out! Who is he to tell me what and what not to do? If I want to talk or comfort ember I will!"

Derek who was silent through the dramatics spoke, "he's gotta have his reasons Simon, just drop it."

Simon stared at him open mouthed. To him it felt like everyone was against him. "Well I'm out of here apparently my presence isn't wanted, see ya." He stormed out, sulking. Slamming the already abused door before kit got a word out. Kit sighed. "I think I know how Simon feels now" he said to Lauren smiling a bit.

The silence was broken by Chloe who just realized the very thing that flew over their heads.

"How did he know Simon tried the same thing on me?" she said out load more to herself then anything.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Ember leaned her weight against the rail of the balcony. The wind played with her auburn hair. Her cork screw curls bouncing happily. The cold air helped her clear her mind a bit, to remind her, where she was at the moment. The moon shined on her porcelain skin. She groaned internally.

"I hate when I get like this, stupid emotions." She muttered out load

"I don't think their stupid, in fact it's the very thing that makes us human, well...on our account more human like!" a voice said behind her

It was an automatic reflex, she whipped around and arm locked the owner of the voice. Her hair looked like flames as she turned; her skin was a blur from speed. She stripped the stranger of any potential weapons. What she found however surprised her. She felt in her hand not the cold metal of a switchblade or the sleek feel of a revolver, but a soft box like shape containing liquid slushing around and a thin bag holding clunking pieces of chocolate.

"…Apple juice and M&M's?" ember said aloud in question.

"Didn't know they offended you so much." Simon gasped under her death grip.

_Sorry it was a bit short, please review! Until next time loves!_


	5. In the moment

_I'm so sorry my duckies! There are no excuses to have neglected you this long! Sheesh I'm terrible but any who with indoor and musical all done and over I am all yours! And I got a review last time that said I needed to make my chapters longer I will make this happen! (Hopefully) enough with my babbling let's see what Simon got himself into! _

There a sole moment of silence where even the wind stopped blowing for a moment. Then ember realized it was Simon who she was depriving air to. She quickly le go and let him hit the cement. She took the M&M's and juice box with her now free hands. She stabbed the straw into the box and stared blankly forward. Simon looked at her still on the floor not bothering to get up now seeing as he's been rejected. He didn't say a word nor did she so he got up after he would say five minutes dusted his jeans, walking the opposite direction.

"Simon" said ember in a small whisper. It seemed the wind carried the message to Simon's ears since he stopped and turned she didn't.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, I didn't mean to." Ember sighed and let her head hang. Regaining confidence that she would open up to him Simon walked over and leaned on the white railing next to her. Simon looked at her and had to take a moment to appreciate ember's raw beauty. Her almond shaped eyes were closed, her skin pale making her freckles stand out even more, her long dark lashes rested, her button nose and Simon gazed final stopped at her lips. Her cute, pink soft lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Feeling his gaze on her ember looked up at him.

Ember had known he had been staring for a while; she let him while she regained her composure from her inner turmoil. Her past had caused her to feel this way but Simon was raising an old dead memory unconsciously. Her first love Daniel was gone and she had to accept that. However her heart never wanted too. Simon was like him in so many ways. His sense of humor the way he would protect her and at least try to comfort her when Jared never would. But she knew Simon would never replace him no matter how much they were alike.

Simon cupping ember's chin snapped her out of her battle with herself. She realized his face was getting so much closer to hers. Ember could smell his minty breath his body temperature coming at her, closing in her personal bubble. However then she realized she was leaning into him. Ember wanted this she wanted Simon to kiss her. She grabbed Simon by the front of his shirt and their lips collided.

Simon was right in his own theory, her lips were soft and he loved it. Feeling ballsy Simon poked his tongue out and outlined ember's lower lip. Caught up in the moment she granted him access and opened her mouth. He explored the hot carven and they fought for dominance, he bit her lip which turned ember on. She gave in and let him, ember loved the amount of sensations Simon was making her feel. His hands were on her lower back and started to slide down and squeezed her butt. Simon was 99.7% sure ember was going to pull away punch him and never speak to him again. But she didn't. She moaned into his mouth wanting more. Ember started to take off his shirt breaking the kiss for only a second went right back at it. He slipped her tank over her head joining his shirt on the ground. Gaining more confidence Simon went under her plaid red skirt and felt her bare butt on his hands and realized she was wearing a thong which was soaking wet, smirking he smacked ember's butt and she moaned louder in pleasure. Simon whispered in her ear,

"You're a kinky one aren't you?" Ember only blushed and bit her lip.

Simon extracted his hands from under her skirt to feel her sides as his hands went up, Ember got Goosebumps as he got to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked one hook then the other and down the under garment went. When Ember Leviosa felt that wind caress the hard nubs that were her rosy red nipples, her half lids snapped wide open and her brain cut through the fog of lust she had lost herself in. Simon was about to engulf her nipple into his hot awaiting mouth when she shove him away resulting him falling on his butt. Ember quickly put on her bra and threw on her shirt. A confused Simon with a visible hard on looked at her with complete shock.

"Ember! What's wrong?!" he asked trying to hide his friend standing at attention.

Ember looked at him and shook his head, "you shouldn't have kissed me and things should have never have gone this far!" ember uttered waving at his bulge with her hand as to emphasis "gone this far"

"But you liked it! You were moaning and-"Simon was trying to do damage control. But it seemed he was going to be left with a common case of blue balls

"it. was. a. mistake." she said cutting him off speaking each word slowly but surely so he would understand. She walked away hurriedly trying to get as far away from Simon as humanly possible.

"And I didn't like it!" she muttered angrily more to herself. However the pool of liquid soaking her thong would say the complete opposite. She opened the room her and Jared were sharing and slammed the door, locking it in case Simon tried to talk to her. Ember didn't want to talk to anyone at all. All she really wanted to do was cry. She went into the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes feeling disgusting. Ember stepped into the shower and turned the handle so the water would pour down on her, she immediately grabbed the soup and scrubbed everywhere Simon had touched her. In hopes of scrubbing the memory away from her skin, after a while of scrubbing her skin was raw and she laid down in the tub water still running from the shower head above her and she started to cry. Now and again muttering three sole words over and over.

"I'm sorry Daniel."


End file.
